narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Shinobi Union
Leaders Since the article says "led by the Gokage", shouldn't we add them to the infobox? Norleon (talk) 11:16, April 6, 2015 (UTC) the number who actualy died In the novel it said just 10'000 died during the war and location where it said it was at the beginning of the novel jus read on redit naruto section and you will under stand it :Reddit is not a real source of information. So I would recommend you stop adding false information to articles, or you'll just get blocked. --Sajuuk talk | | Channel 19:15, April 12, 2015 (UTC) ::It has the translated novels on it :::That doesn't really matter, it's probably a bad translation anyway. Also, you've been asked enough times to sign your posts, so if you don't start doing it, you will probably get a warning. You can find out how to signs posts here. --Sajuuk talk | | Channel 19:20, April 12, 2015 (UTC) ::::Na, the translation is good. It's just that manga > novels and from what I remember, the manga gave a higher number, didn't it? • Seelentau 愛 議 19:33, April 12, 2015 (UTC) :::::Sajuuk, a hundred per cent not a bad translation, if it's OrganicDinosaur we're talking.--Omojuze (talk) 19:36, April 12, 2015 (UTC) ::::::Wasn't aware it was a respected translator who posted, but either way, manga information always takes precedence over every other medium, unless the manga didn't state it. --Sajuuk talk | | Channel 19:39, April 12, 2015 (UTC) :::::::I don't know who is the person who's translating the Shikamaru novel though (and it just popped into my head that it's not OrganicDinosaur >.<) So yeah... But anyways, ye manga > everything.--Omojuze (talk) 20:23, April 12, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::Tmntmaster seems to want to keep readding his edits. Can we please reach a conclusion about it? --Sajuuk talk | | Channel 20:00, April 13, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::Maybe the 10,000 dead figure was the death toll for the final battle? After all, the HQ was wiped out, most of Kumogakure, and on the field there were thousands of deaths by Obito's and Madara's hands after all.--SuperSaiyaMan (talk) 20:04, April 13, 2015 (UTC) :Even if you ignore the discrepancy between the manga and the novel, Tmntmaster is overlooking the fact that other villages have since joined the Union. In all likelihood there are more than the 80,000 that were part of the Allied Forces. Which is all speculative, extrapolative, and therefore doesn't belong in the article in any form. ''~SnapperT '' 23:46, April 13, 2015 (UTC) Potential members Are there any particular reasons why Amegakure and Kusagakure are singled out as potential members in the trivia section? Unless there's something in the novel particularly points at them, I don't think they should be listed. There are three other canon hidden villages that could be members. Omnibender - Talk - 23:54, April 12, 2015 (UTC) : As I can remember from the translations, they were mentioned as villages that were approached to join but never said if they did. I'll look into the trans to verify this. Shock Dragoon (talk) 00:09, April 13, 2015 (UTC) Japanese name Did anyone ever come across with the proper Japanese name for the Union? Omnibender - Talk - 22:00, December 11, 2015 (UTC) :Didn't I post it in the novel terms collection thread in the forums? No idea where that thread can be found, though. • Seelentau 愛 議 11:22, December 12, 2015 (UTC) ::Well, from what I've gathered, while 忍連合軍 means Allied Shinobi forces, when you take 軍(gun, "army") out, it's meaning should change into 忍連合, Shinobi Rengō(Shinobi Union), so there's that. --JouXIII (talk) 00:05, December 13, 2015 (UTC) :::It seems I forgot to include it in the kanji call. Could ask the translator again. ''~SnapperT '' 17:41, December 17, 2015 (UTC)